BTS Daily
by baobaomin
Summary: 3. Jungkook Story : Jungkook datang ke studio mengajak Hoseok hyungnya beli sate kambing, padahal kan Jimin udah booking Hobie hyung duluan. siapa yang akan dipilih Jhope? Lagi-lagi tentang keisengan Jungkook yang berujung teriakan kesal Jimin padanya
1. Vkook - Kena Pilek

Kena Pilek

HATSYUUUUU

Suara bersin Taehyung menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruangan kamarnya. Lelaki itu tengah duduk di depan komputernya seraya menggesek ujung hidungnya yang gatal setelah bersin. Menyebabkan hidungnya memerah karena terlalu sering di gosok. Taehyung meraih box tissu secara serampangan dan mengelap ingusnya yang bahkan telah mengalir di bibir atasnya. Iiuuuhh.

"Hyung berhenti main game dan segera makan buburmu" Gumam lelaki lain dalam ruangan itu. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, golden magnae BTS.

"Nanti kook, masih seru" Ucap Taehyung tanpa melepas pandangan nya dari depan layar komputer. Tangannya gesit bermain diatas keyboard demi mengejar point tertinggi. Srott sroott. Tidak lupa dibarengi dengan suara menyedot ingus yang terdengar menggelikan ditelinga si bungsu.

"Hyung ayolah, nanti aku dimarahi Yoongi hyung kalau hyung belum makan" Gerutu Jungkook.

Walau menggerutu seperti itu tetapi Jungkook juga tidak melepas pandangannya dari ponsel nya sejak ia masuk ke kamar Taehyung. Ia bertekad menempatkan peringkat pertama di piano tales malam ini.

"Suapi dong" Gumam Taehyung. Jongkook mengernyit kesal.

"Ih ogah.. ini piano tales nya juga belum kelar"

"Kalau begitu nanti sa-haaaa-HATSYUUUU"

"AAAARRGGHHHH HYUNG KAU MEMBUATKU KALAH"

Malam itu Jungkook gagal menduduki peringkat pertama dalam game piano tales 2 yang baru diunduhnya.

# KENA PILEK#


	2. Jiminie after midnight

Jiminie After Midnight

"Aku pulang"

Jimin melangkah santai memasuki asrama. Sudah tengah malam dan ia baru saja pulang dari latihan menari bersama Hoseok dan Seungdeuk ssaem. Hyung yang menjadi teman sekamarnya tidak ikut pulang karena masih harus mengerjakan lagunya. Si pria bernama panggung Jhope itu sudah tidak sabar mengeluarkan mixtape fenomenal nya katanya. Jimin sih cuman bisa ngangguk antara maklum dan lelah. Sudah hampir akhir tahun dan para dance line selalu latihan lebih intens untuk mempersiapkan penampilan spesial. Hari ini mereka latihan dari jam 10 pagi hingga tengah malam, tentu saja Jimin lelah bukan main.

Ruang tamu masih diisi Seokjin yang tengah menina bobo odeng yang katanya ga bisa tidur kalo belum dikeloni terlebih dahulu. Jimin cuman bisa geleng geleng liat kelakuan tetua bangtan itu. Lelaki ganteng tapi mungil itu kembali melanjutkan langkah nya, kini menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur. Tujuan utamanya adalah mandi tapi sengaja pilih yang dekat dapur bukan dekat kamar Namjoon karena ia memang niat cari cemilan buat ganjel perutnya dulu sebelum mandi.

Ternyata di dalam kulkas cuma ada apel sama susu pisang punya Jungkook. Pasti Jin lupa beliin dia minuman rasa leci lagi. Sisanya cuman bahan mentah yang belum diolah dan Jimin malas masak. Jadi ia meraih tiga botol susu pisang milik Jungkook. Jin tadi sempat melarang Jimin buat makan apel yang dikulkas, katanya itu apel punya odeng. Jimin cuma bisa geleng geleng. Makhluk kecil imut yang trauma setengah mati sama Jimin gara gara lelaki itu pernah melemparnya karena mengira si curut aneh (yoongi biasa menyebut nya begitu) itu bisa terbang mana bisa gigit apel yang segede anu. Bisa bisa si odeng malah keselek lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan enam botol susu pisang-ia menghabiskan semua stok milik Jungkook, Jimin melesat menuju kamar mandi. Lelaki itu mandi tidak sampai 5 menit. Ini sudah tengah malam dan Jimin tidak mau kena rematik dini jadi ia hanya membasuh yang perlu dibasuh saja.

Saat selesai mandi ternyata sudah jam 02.40, pantas saja rasa lelahnya malah berubah jadi kantuk bahkan walau sudah mandi. Walau tinggal di dalam apartemen yang mewah dan hangat, hawa dingin bulan desember masih tetap terasa menggigit. Jimin cepat cepat masuk kamar, berniat mengganti bathrobe mandi nya yang lembab dengan piyama tebal nan hangat. Baru memasuki kamar lelaki itu dibuat geleng geleng kepala lagi. Pasalnya si bungsu bangtan bernama Jeon Jungkook malah keliatan udah asik ngiler di atas kasurnya. Jimin kan anak baik, walau si magnae ini suka invasi ke kamarnya Jimin maklum. Apalagi hari ini Jungkook sudah berjasa menjadi perawat dadakan Taehyung-separuh jiwanya-yang lagi sakit jadi Jimin ga masalah kalau harus ngungsi ke sofa depan.

Pernah sekali Yoongi hyungnya nyerocos kenapa Jimin ga rebahan di kasur nya Jhope aja. Kan tu kasur keseringan kosong belakangan ini mengingat pemiliknya lebih sayang sama mixtape nya yang bentar lagi bakal rilis. Jimin senyum ganteng aja sambil jawab.

"Nanti kalau Hobi hyung tiba tiba pulang dia tidur dimana? Kasian kan pasti Hobi hyung lelah abis lembur" Yoongi berdecih tak suka. Jimin mah anak baik, tapi baiknya dia itu kadang bikin Yoongi yang selalu keep calm ini berubah jadi burning in fire. Ngeselin.

Setelah selesai ganti baju dan pake minyak kayu putih plus bedak bayi, Jimin meraih guling yang sudah teronggok manja di bawah kasur-ulah Jungkook- dan mengambil sebuah selimut di dalam walking closet. Jimin berjalan menuju sofa yang kosong. Kelihatannya Jin sudah selesai menina bobo Odeng. Seokjin yang tiba tiba memelihara makhluk imut nan menggemaskan gara gara kata kunci sugar glider keluar saat ia browsing nama suga di google-dasar stalker. Pfftt.. Jimin tiba tiba ngerasa lawak mengingat hyungnya itu.

-Jiminie After Midnight-

Pukul 04.25

Hoseok memasuki asrama dengan sisa energi yang hanya 5% setelah seharian latihan bersama Jimin demi penampilan spesial di acara akhir tahunan nanti dan kemudian berdiam di dalam studionya demi merevisi beberapa part untuk album mixtapenya. Hoseok terpaku di ruang tengah menatap penghuni sofa yang terlelap damai dengan tangan kiri masih menggenggam ponsel. Seketika Hoseok langsung mengerti mengapa Jimin tidur di sofa dengan keadaan seperempat mengenaskan seperti itu. Jimin pasti membiarkan Jungkook tidur dikasurnya lagi dan bocah baik hati ini tidak mau memakai kasur milik Hoseok dengan alasan yang sangat mulia. Jimin jelas tidak mau pakai kasur di kamar Jungkook. Kasur milik Jungkook sekeras kasur di panti jompo kata Yoongi sih.

Menghela napas.

Hoseok yang kesadarannya diambang batas itu malah seperti dipaksa berpikir keras setelah melihat Jimin tidur di sofa. Lelaki itu berjalan memasuki kamar lalu keluar lagi membawa sebuah selimut yang lebih tebal guna di pakaikan ke Jimin. Jimin sekarang terlapisi dua selimut hangat.

"Selamat malam Chim" gumam Hoseok sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

#Jimine After Midnight#


	3. Jungkook naughty case

**Jungkook Naughty Case**

Dentuman musik pengiring memenuhi telinga Jungkook ketika memasuki ruang latihan. Jimin terlihat sudah terkapar di pojok ruangan. Bergeser sedikit akan terlihat Seungduk ssaem yang sedang serius menatap komputernya, sepertinya melihat video dance street terkenal di youtube. Lalu di tengah tengah ruangan terlihat seseorang yang tengah meliukkan badan begitu tegas dan luwes dengan pandangan menatap cermin. Jhope sepertinya sedang melatih gerakan baru untuk dance break mic drop. Gerakan tersebut terlihat di ulang ulang pada bagian yang sama menandakan jika choreo tersebut belum mantap ia kuasai.

"Jiminie" Jungkook memilih mendekati Jimin yang terlihat paling 'free' daripada yang lain.

"Hei kau tak sopan lagi bocah" Protes Jimin mendengar Jungkook menyapanya tanpa embel embel 'hyung'.

"Jhope hyung sepertinya bikin gerakan baru lagi. Padahal mau kuajak pergi beli sate kambing" Gumam Jungkook sambil melihat Jhope yang semakin larut dalam dunia menarinya. Seingatnya Jhope baru pulang subuh tadi tapi sekarang lelaki itu sudah berpeluh keringat di dalam studio. Jungkook baru bangun jam 12 pagi tapi sosok Jimin dan Jhope nyatanya sudah raib dari jam 9, begitu kira kira keterangan yang rapmon hyung berikan pada Jungkook. Fyi, Jungkook ga sepenuhnya molor sampe jam 12 siang gitu tapi ia tadi sempat kebangun waktu Hoseok hyungnya rusuh ngeluarin selimut dari dalam lemari. Makanya Jungkook tau kalau Hoseok hyung baru pulang tadi subuh dari kantor bighit.

"Kenapa ga ajak Suga hyung?" Tanya Jimin heran. Biasanya kalau urusan sate kambing yang diajak Jungkook pasti Suga hyung.

"Lagi diet katanya" gumam Jungkook, pandangannya tak lepas dari Jhope yang tengah menari.

"Loh, diet apanya. Perasaan tadi pagi Suga hyung delivery king crab deh" Ucap Jimin sambil geleng geleng kepala. Diet macam apa yang pagi pagi udah makan seafood. Parahnya yang dimakan ga sekedar seafood tapi king crab man. Duh kalorinya berapa tuh.

Jungkook ga terlalu peduli. Ia kini tenggelam dalam kegiatannya mengamati Jhope. Yang diamati seakan tidak menyadari eksistensi makhluk lainnya di ruangan ini, ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

KLIK

Lagu tiba tiba berhenti berputar. Jungkook baru sadar kalau Hoseok sudah berhenti berlatih dan sekarang sudah duduk bersila didepannya dan Jimin.

"Kamu sudah selesai jadi perawat nya Taehyungie, kook?" Tanya Hoseok heran saat melihat Jungkook tau tau sudah ada dalam ruang latihan.

"Ada suga hyung. Jadi V hyung pasti nurut kalau disuruh buat minum sirup obat batuk"

Hoseok mengangguk paham.

"Hyung pulang nanti makan ayam yuk" ajak Jimin. Hoseok mengangguk setuju disertai senyum sejuta watt nya.

"Boleh boleh, sekalian mampir di starbuck juga"

Jimim nyengir lucu liat usulnya di setujui Hoseok hyungnya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali latihan, kali ini Jungkook juga berlatih. Gerakan koreo yang sama trus mereka ulang ulang hingga berjam jam kemudian. Hoseok beberapa kali memberikan arahan pada kedua adiknya yang gerakannya masih kurang mantep. Sosoknya berubah serius kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan musik dan koreo.

#J **ungkook naughty case#**

Mereka selesai latihan 4 jam setelahnya. Keringat yang mengucur tak tanggung tanggugn, mungkin jika di tampung di dalam wadah mereka bisa bikin kolam renang. Itu sih gurauan Jimin sesaat setelah latihan. Jungkook memandang iba pada Jimin. Kasihan Jimin sudah kecil begitu sekarang malah ketularan Jin hyung garingnya, Jungkook membatin.

Pluk

Sebotol minuman isotonik tiba tiba dilempar kepangkuan Jungkook dan Jimin, Hoseok pelakunya.

"Hyung ga kerjain lagu kan? Kita pulang samaan kan?" Tanya Jimin terkesan maksa.

"Ya, ntar pulang barengan"

"Assa! Jadi beli ayam goreng kan? Chim pengen banget makan ayam"

Jungkook antara geli dan prihatin liat Jimin semangat banget hasut Hoseok buat beli ayam. Jungkook mah ga terlalu tinggi harapan. Ya gimana ya. Jungkook udah yakin kalau nanti setiba di dorm rencana mereka buat beli ayam ga bakal pernah terealisasikan. Hoseok pasti bakalan mageran dan ngebatalin janjinya seenak udel. Ini udah sering terjadi tapi Jimin tidak jera, mungkin faktor teman sekamar. Cieee.

Trus kalo tau rencana bakal gagal kok Jungkook tadi niat ajak Hoseok beli sate kambing ya? Nah menurut Jungkook ini beda kasus. Jadi Jung Hoseok akan dengan senang hati dan sehangat mentari menyambut uluran tangan seseorang yang ngajak dia keluar makan saat masih di kantor. Tapi begitu dirumah dia bakal nge batalin semua "iya iya" yang udah dia buat sama member. Dia lebih mageran sama urusan keluar keluar asrama. Apalagi cuman buat makan. Males. Ribet. Capek. Ternyata nama tak seirama dengan perbuatan. Nyatanya Harapan hyung suka menghancurkan harapan orang. Kekeke..

"Kook ntar kesambet lo cengir cengir sendiri" Tereak Jimin ga selo.

"Berisik" gumam Jungkook. Kemudian si magnae kece mengalihkan pandangan ke Hoseok. Ia tiba tiba punya rencana brilian buat bikin Jimin kesel.

"Hyung mending beli sate kambing yuk. Udah lama kan ga makan itu. Sekarang aja belinya biar ntar pulang langsung tidur" Hoseok manggut manggut kayak boneka dashboard.

"Bener juga sih. Sate kambing juga asik nih tengah malem gini. Apalagi sama cola. Widih... " Naisss. Pancingan berhasil. Jungkook mau ngakak liat muka Jimin yang mendadak asem.

"Hyung kan janji mau beli ayam"

"Ntar dulu Chim. Hyung lagi ngayal berenang di tumpukan sate kambing ni" Tawa Jungkook pecah liat Jimin malah dikacangin. Ngakak sepuasnya nge liat Jimin yang seakan mau nangis darah pas Jhope hyungnya lebih memilih usul Jungkook.

"Yuk deh kita siap siap. Abis ini langsung mau ke tempat sate"

"Heeeeeee? Gabisa gitu dong hyung. Kan tadi janjinya ayam"

"Hyung berubah pikiran. Sate aja" ucap Hoseok final.

"HEEEEEEEE HYUNG AYAM.. MAU AYAM.."

Jungkook makin ngakak liat Jimin. Ini nih yang paling dia suka kalo udah ketemu ama Jimin. Berasa surga dunia gitu kalo udah berhasil ngerjain hyung nya yang satu ini.

"JEON JUNGKOOOOOOOK !!!"

 **#Jungkook naughty case#**


End file.
